Untouchable
by Cheshire's red eye
Summary: Natilda has alway had a cold heart but can the winter spirit, Jack Frost, change her. Can his fun loving personality warm her bitter attitude or will he learn the dark truth. When the Earth starts to die can Jack help her on her quest to save her Mother or will they release a dark forgotten evil. Well you'll just have to find out. Rated T OCxJack -hiatus-
1. 1: Frozen Flower

**Sup Cheshire's Red Eye here! Just so you know I love Rise of the Guardians, its amazing! (Seen the movie like 3 times!) And Jack is so adorable! **

**Also I've been wanting to do a nymph OC for a loooonnnnggggg time! And now I have someone to pair her with! Hurray! Well I hope you enjoy reading my fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own Natilda Lilyford. I just help the Yetis polish the sled.**

The cold gust of late autumn wind blows through with the midday breeze, as the sun begins to sets behind the St. Louis Cathedral in the French Quarter, New Orleans. The shops start to close to the fern frost swirling on the glass in the windows. The cars zoom through the streets, sending the dead autumn leaves flying through the air. Jazz music flows through the veins of the soul of the Quarter as the instruments strum against the cold concrete pavement.

A smile forms on the winter spirit's lips as he sits on the statue of Andrew Jackson, in Jackson Square watching the people of New Orleans scurry around. His frost has already spread through the city, covering the glass, grass, and pavement in ice. The smell of the sweet, fleshly baked beignets makes him lick his icy lips in hunger. He stares ahead at the Mississippi River. He sighs at the Crescent City, the name just reminds him of Man in the Moon. The street lights begin to flicker on and the heartbeat of the city begins to beat faster. It's filled with light, love, music, happiness, fun, and even death.

A white carriage pulled by a mule trots in the street in front of him. A teenage girl comes dashing towards it, jumping from the rooftop from car to car. She jumps on the horse's back and leaps into the sunset sky. He stares in amazement as the girl who soars through the air with such bravery. Her untamed shoulder length caramel hair flows in the wind, and her orange sleeveless hoodie shines in the fading sun. With a old worn out messenger bag over her shoulder. Her vine covered arms and legs glisten in the dusk. Her essence shimmers like a ray of spring sunshine. She lands gracefully on the rooftop of the moving car. As soon as her feet touch the cold metal surface she bolts at the speed of lightning, faster than the wind.

His interest peaks and jumps off the monument, dashing after her. He bolts into the busy streets of people and follows the mysterious creature. She leaps onto the buildings and to the streetcar tracks. She hops on the nearest streetcar passing by. He hops on as well, with his frost freezing the cables and metal. She still runs on top of the streetcar, ignoring everything. Why is she running? He wants to know why. A passing cable knocks off something in her hair. His eyes widen and goes dashing after it as the wind takes off with it. He catches up with the wind and grabs the object before it gets crushed by someone.

He examines the object, it's a flower. An orange lily with black spots scattered throughout the petal. He can't recall the name at the moment. His frost covers the lily, but it doesn't die. Strange. When I touch plants they usually die.

Suddenly a feeling comes over him, and he looks up at the moon. He's covered in moonlight. Then he sees the northern lights. The winter spirit raises an eyebrow. Why is North calling a meeting? He calls for the wind to take himself to the pole.

_^/\^_

Jack Frost arrives at the pole last as always. North has everyone gathered in the hall. Bunny and North are drinking eggnog, Tooth scurries around talking to her fairies, and Sandy is sleeping like always. North sees that he's made it, "Jack!"

He shoves the frostbit lily in his hoodie pocket. Bunnymund notices and Jack tries to avoid his gaze. North gives Jack a huge bear hug, "It's good see you're well Jack."

"Yeah you too jolly man," He replies with a smile. North releases Jack and gives a full hearted laugh.

"Hi Jack," Tooth says. He waves at her as Bunny wakes Sandy.

"So why are we here, North?" Jack asks him.

He strokes his long white beard, "I have a feeling something is going to happen but I don't know what."

Bunny rolls his eyes, "You called us here for a feeling mate!"

"No," Jack interrupts, "I feel it too."

"You do?" Tooth asks. She flies up to Jack and looks him in the eyes. He smiles and nods. "I don't know what though."

"Oh well I don't feel it," she replies. North suddenly pats his belly, as Sandy rolls his eyes.

Bunny coughs getting our attention, "Um Jack. What did you shove in your pocket earlier?"

He pulls out the lily and all of the Guardians gather around. "It's beautiful," Tooth says.

"I can't remember the name of the lily," Jack tells them.

"Lilium superbum or the American tiger lily," Bunny says.

Jack stares down at the tiger lily in awe.

"Well as pretty as it is," North says, "Why do you have it?"

"Oh," Jack says, shoving the flower back in his pocket, "I found it. It fell out some girl's hair." All of their faces fall.

"What girl?" North asks in a quiet voice.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Well I don't know...but I think she's one of us."

Their eyes widen in surprise, just as confused as he was. The other three Guardians talk about it among themselves, Jack pulls out the flower again and gently runs his pale fingers over the icy petals. Thinking about her...how she glistened in the dusk light. How did everyone not notice her but him...so that means she is just like him.

She's not believed in.

**It's short I know but I promise there will be more! Just hoped you like the chapter! More will be revealed so :D. **

**Also please Review, I would like that very much. **


	2. 2: Racing a Nymph

**Second chapter! Whoot! **

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Rise of the Guardians; I just polish the teeth at the Tooth Palace. **

Jack twirls the flower in is hand, thinking about her. What was she? Where did she come from? And why hasn't he seen her before until now? Well he did consider himself a lone wolf. His legs swing in a carefree manner as he relaxes on a branch high up in a tree. Suddenly a gust a wind zooms pass him, Jack becomes alert as he tries to make out what just passed him. His eyes widen, it's her! Jack jumps off the branch and runs after her. He is not going to lose her again.

She stops suddenly and starts to look around in worry. Jack hides so she can't notice him, watching her closely. She looks around frantically running her pale fingers through her messy auburn hair. She turns around in his direction and Jack is in awe of her appearance. She is so beautiful! The right side of her face and arm are covered in black spots, and her fanged teeth glisten like pearls. But Jack couldn't get over her eyes, they were the prettiest shade of baby blue he as ever seen.

She tugs on her side braid in anxiety, "If I lose it Mother will kill me!" Jack's eyes widen, she spoke! And who is this "Mother" she talks about? She digs through the bushes around her, "Where is it!" She screams, "GAR! WHERE ARE YOU LILY!" Jack understands and pulls out the flower from his pocket. Jack comes out from hiding when her back is turn, he clears his throat. He doesn't know why he's so nervous.

"Umm is this what you're looking for?" He holds out the lily, the girl jumps and glares at the lily in excitement.

"You found it..," her smile fades into a frown when she sees who has it. She rips the flower out of the winter spirit's hand. Jack raises an eyebrow in confusion. The lily suddenly defrosts at her touch and she shoves it in her hair. "Thanks," she says coldly.

Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Umm, you're welcome." She turns to jumps off, Jack's eye widen. No! She can't leave yet! "Wait!" He reaches out and grabs her jacket, her eyes widen and she turns around furiously. Jack lets go and stares at her frustrated expression.

"Don't touch me," she says harshly.

"Sorry," Jack mumbles sheepishly. She raises an eyebrow and looks at him in a uneasy manner. Jack doesn't want her to leave, he has so much to ask her...the idea hits him, "Hey! You like to run right?" She nods. "Well how about a race? Just you and me."

She smirks, "Alright." She point to the museum up ahead, "First one to make it to the top of the art museum wins."

Jack smiles, "Deal." They line up next to each other glancing from the corner if their eyes. "One...Two...Go!" Jack shouts and she bolts off like a streak of lighting.

Jack dashes off to catch up but she is just too fast, dashing from branch to branch. Jack finally catches up enough to run besides her, he breathes hard watching the determined look in her blue eyes. She steals a glance back at him, Jack's face becomes completely red. Suddenly he gets smacked in the face by an incoming branch, he hears her laughter in the distance.

Jack shakes his head, dazed. He rubs his head and looks up ahead seeing her on top of the museum. Jack pouts flying over towards her, he lands crossing his arms. She claps sarcastically at his sour attitude, "I win."

"Yeah I know," Jack says flatly.

She shrugs, "Better luck next time I guess."

Jack smiles, "You knew I was going to hit that branch didn't you?"

She gives him an overly dramatic gasp, "Oh! Not I! How would a simple old nymph like me know such a thing!"

Jack becomes silent for a moment being filled with awkwardness, all he could do was think about her. Every little detail about how her presence felt like a ray of sunshine. How the black dots that trail down her pale skin just seem to be a burst of life. And those baby blue eyes were so hypnotizing that he couldn't help but to stare.

Jack snaps out of his daze and starts to mumble, "I'm Jac-" he starts to say until suddenly cut off.

"I know who you are," she says coldly.

Jack is taken by surprise, "You do?"

She shrugs, "Of course. I mean who wouldn't know the person who screws around with the weather, making Mother's work somewhat more difficult." Her cold and sharp glare is aimed towards him. Jack steps back a little, a little afraid.

"I see," he says quietly, "But I don't know who you are?"

She rolls her eyes, "I don't have time for this." She turns once again.

Jack jumps into action moving closer towards her, "What's your name?"

She turns back and smiles faintly, "Natilda."

Jack stares at her smile, she has such a warm smile. "Natilda," Jack whispers. "Well, Natilda, we should run more often," he tries to say while leaning on his staff, acting cool.

She holds back a laugh, "Sure Mister Cool. I would love to go on another 'running date' with you."

Jack's eyes widen and nearly falls from leaning against his staff, "Date?!"

She rolls her eyes, "I swear you winter spirits can never take a joke."

Jack fumes, "I invented the joke!"

She smirks, "I'm quite aware Mr. Frost."

Jack is taken back a bit, his cheeks slightly flushing. His rubs his neck like a love struck idiot, 'Umm yeah..."

She laughs, "I'll see you around Jack Frost." Jack watches in amazement as she runs off the roof of the building and glides to the branches of the trees in the forest. And with that she was gone, but Jack knew he would be seeing her again very soon.

**I know it's short but a promise a longer chapter next time! **

**Please Review! **

**Bye~**


	3. 3: Invitation

**Sup! Sorry for the late Update! I was in the UK and France...and there is barely any Internet connection! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians; I just paint Easter Eggs in the Warren.**

Jack rushes to the Pole as fast as he can, he has to tell North about her. About Natilda. Jack rushes pass the Yetis in a gust of winter wind, and runs into North's personal workshop. Slamming North's door open, he clips off a piece of ice. North flinches from surprise.

He shouts in anger, "Jack!" Jack's eye narrow and he fixes the clipped ice, and North calms down. North turns to Jack in worried manner, "Jack why are you here?"

Jack takes a deep breath, "I found her!"

North raises an eyebrow, "Found who, Jack?"

Jack jumps up excited, "The girl! The girl that the lily belonged to! Her name is..." Jack is suddenly interrupted by the chaos happening outside.

North becomes worried and grabs one of his swords as he rushes to open his office door, "WHAT IN THE-" He's cut off by the incoming elf flying towards his face. North ducks leaving Jack to dodge. Jack gets to see the situation as he looks past North, the workshop is in havoc. Yetis running and chasing a being moving as fast as light, only a stream of orange and olive green visible. It jumps around the workshop and runs on the edge of the globe. It shoots towards North and Jack, who yell a battle cry as they raise their weapons. The thing stops suddenly in front of them and North freezes with Jack bumping into his back.

North lowers his sword and gives a jolly laugh, "Oh! It's only you." Jack leans in to see who he's talking to. His eyes widen to see that messy auburn hair and baby blue eyes. Jack pushes North out of the way and stares deeply into Natilda's eyes.

"Natilda!" Jack exclaims, "What are you doing here?!"

Natilda gives him a cold glare as usual and ignores him. She turns to North as she digs around in her worn down carrier bag, "Mother sends a message to the Guardians." She then pulls out an envelope with a vine tied around it. North's smile fades.

He gently takes the envelope from her pale hand, "I hope it isn't anything grave."

Natilda shakes her head, "No not at all."

North smiles and rips the envelope open and reads the letter inside. He smiles and laughs, "Wonderful! Wonderful! I'll call a meeting right away!" North runs to the globe to call the others, Jack looks over at Natilda. He slides over and stares at her.

"What did the letter say?" he asks, being his curious self.

She shrugs, "You'll see soon enough."

Jack raises an eyebrow, "Why and how are you here?"

She scowls, "What? I'm doing my job, you have a problem with that?" Her job? Jack becomes interested as he scans her up and down. Natilda grimaces as she puts her hand on her hips watching the winter spirit circle her. "What!? Are you some sort of vulture?"

Jack stops and smiles, "Nope just curious."

Natilda sighs, "I'm a messenger from Mother. I'll deliver anything she asks for, or needs to be done."

There is that name again. "Mother?"

Natilda gives him a pathetic glance, "Did all that frostbite freeze your brain?"

Jack's eyes narrow from her remark. "No," he says flatly.

Natilda gently shoots him a small smile, which startles Jack.

"The Guardians will be here soon!" North interrupts. And Natilda's smile is gone instantaneously.

Natilda bows in respect towards North, "I must take my leave." North gives her a laugh and pats her back making her stumble over.

"Nonsense! You'll stay! The Guardians need your direction," North says sternly but kindly.

Natilda nods, "Very well." Jack is stunned to see her act so properly towards North, compared to her attitude towards him.

So after that the Guardians came filing in, all enraged from the sudden meeting. Tooth complains it's her rush hour as she tries to talk to her fairies coming and going. But then North calls Natilda over and they stop arguing and complaining, there's just silence. This confused Jack and he doesn't know why she's such a big deal. Bunny respectfully bows and she just waves her hand as if saying 'please stop!'

"Please I'm not that important in the matter. Mother just asked me to get you," she says quietly.

Sandy gets excited and claps his hands rapidly. North smiles, "Mother has invited all of the Guardians to a meeting. She wants to discuss a matter she has over tea."

Tooth smiles and giggles, "Oh! What an honor!"

Bunny nods, "Indeed mate."

Jack is still confused as ever, but he remains silent. He leans over to Natilda and whispers in her ear, "So what's the matter?"

She jumps and turns towards him furious, but she relaxes when she sees his serious face. "Mother's father."

Jack raises an eyebrow confused, "And who is that exactly?"

Natilda expression became grave as she whispers a name softly, like it was a curse just to say it in a presence. "Kozmotis."

"Alright," North booms, "Everyone gather towards Natlida so we can go see Mother Nature!"

Jack's blood ran cold and his face became paler, horror surging through him. "What!?"

Natilda smirks and lightly nudges him in the arm, not really wanting to touch him. "Yeah Frosty, you got to follow me to the realm."

Jack retorts, "And why should I do that?"

She laughs evilly, "I'm the only one who know where she is." Jack pouts not really wanting to follow and take orders from this harpy of a nymph. Jack trudges towards Bunnymund, as they start to talk.

Jack side glances at him and says, "So have you met Mother Nature before?"

Bunnymund nods, "Only once, so has Toothiana. Mother is a neutral party and doesn't like to show herself at all. So it's rare to actually see her in the flesh. I'm amazed we get to talk to her face to face."

Jack nods in understanding. "So what is she like?"

Bunnymund's expression darkens. "She is unpredictable and not always kind."

That remark makes Jack even more nervous than he already is.

Natilda walks to the center of the wooden balcony with all of the Guardians surrounding her in a circle. She then reaches for the tiger lily tangled in that auburn uncombed hair, placing it down by her feet. Natilda steps back and closes her eyes as she raises her hands over the flower, she starts to chant something in a language Jack doesn't understand.

_"λουλούδι λουλούδι φούσκα και τα βράζουμε, κάνουν την αλλαγή σύννεφα και το πηνίο, να καταρρεύσει η γη και το έδαφος, όπως οι παλίρροιες πηγαίνουν συντριβή και πιστός, ο λαμπερό ήλιο σκοτώνει τον αγώνα. παρακαλώ να μου στο φως της Μητέρας." (flower flower bubble and boil, make the clouds shift and coil, make the earth crumble and soil, as the tides go crashing and loyal, the shining sun kills the fright. please take me to Mother's light)_

Suddenly the flowers petals starts to glow as it closes back into a bud, vines start to unravel and plants itself into the floorboards, cracking and snapping the wood. The vines start to wrap around the Guardians, they freak out as the vines begin to tighten and lift them into the air. They all pull at the thick green vines trying to escape, but unable to.

Jack panics; his frost isn't even killing the plant, which he worries that he's losing his touch. Jack glances down at the tiger lily and sees that it's grown ten times its actual size, it's huge. The petals begin to unwind and Jack sees the black void in the center of the flower surrounded by rows of teeth. Jack screams at the thought of being eaten.

"She's going to kill us!" Jack thrashes trying to set himself free.

Natilda boils with anger and yells back, "She is not!"

Jack eyes her like she was crazy, "You're feeding us to that monster!"

Natilda gasps offended and the tiger lily screeches. "Lily is not a monster!" Natilda yells and pets the petals of the lily. "She very sensitive," she coos. Lily screeches back.

The vines tighten around the Guardians making them gasp for air. "Jack," Bunny yells, "Apologize to the flower, mate!"

"No!" Jack yells.

"Do it!" Tooth shouts.

Jack sighs, "I'm sorry, Lily."

Natilda shrugs, "Good enough." She then snaps her fingers and North is thrown down into the black void. The Guardians scream. Then Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. Jack watches his friends disappear hoping he'll see them again. Now it's his turn. Suddenly the vine throws him down into the void. Just falling down deeper and deeper into the darkness not know which way is which.

Jack soon wakes up on a soft fluffy surface as warm sun beams blind his nearly open eyes. Jack starts to sit up as he looks around to see the other Guardians waking up themselves. He sees they're sitting on a cloud like material as plant life surrounds them. Eyes stare at them through the leaves. Jack notices a pair and they're gone in a flash with a small giggle behind afterwards.

A pair of pale legs with vines wrapped around them coming into focus in front of Jack. Jack looks up to see Natilda glaring down at him. She sighs and holds out her hand to him. Jack stares dumbfounded for a few minutes trying to understand the situation, but he gladly takes her offer. He reaches for her hand and tightly grasps it. Jack's eyes widen in horror to see Natilda's hand turn a light shade of brown and start to wrinkle. She pulls him up quickly and lets go of his hand. As soon her skin contact with Jack ends, Natilda's hand starts to turn back to normal. Jack's expression dims understanding why she won't go close to him, she'll just wither and die like the rest of the plants he touches.

Jack looks around the garden in awe, as the other Guardians do the same.

Natilda smirks and says in a welcoming manner, "Welcome to the Glade."

**So yeah! There it is the chapter. Just so you know I'm following more of the books than the movie :) just a heads up. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


End file.
